The one who can change everything (Might Change!)
by Shirubagure
Summary: Allen lives with the Noah's. Mana disappeared and Neah is alive! :D Rated T for later for language. Please Review My first story! Changed Pen Name.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi MidoriHikari here! This is my first fanfiction i ever made! . Hope you like this story! Also I do not own -Man if i did i would obviously try making new chapters for D. gray-man. xD Enjoy!~**

* * *

_"Mana!" Allen cried out as he tried going into the burning house. Unfortunately Neah was pushing him away._

_"Neah let me go!"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not risking you dying, and I'm pretty sure Mana wouldn't want you to die just trying to save him."_

_"I don't care! Let me go Neah!"_

_"A-allen... Ne-neah... Leave me..."_

"MANA!" Allen screamed as he bolted right up from his bed. After awhile footsteps could be heard and soon someone came through a wall. (I'm not good at descriptions so I won't be describing until I'm better at it.)

"Hey shounen, why are you screaming so loud in the middle of night?"

"Sorry, just had a nightmare..."

"Um... Tyki?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get Neah for me?"

"Sure shounen."

Silence once filled the air as Tyki left the room. Then the door opened fast and there was Neah with a worried expression.

"Allen! Are you okay?!"

"Yes Uncle Neah I'm fine I just... had that nightmare again..."

"Oh..."

"Have they been worse than before?"

"I don't know it always ends when Mana tells us to leave him…"

"Why don't you just go back to sleep Allen, it'll calm you more.

"Okay Uncle Neah can you just stay with me?"

"Sure Allen."

**++++++++++The morning++++++++++**

Allen yawned as he woke up. He was surprised to see Neah right next to him sleeping. Allen then sighed and put a blanket over his uncle's shoulder. After Allen took a morning shower he took a chair to start his morning exercises. Neah soon woke up surprised to see Allen with only a towel around his neck **(Allen is wearing pants!) **and doing exercises with only a thumb on the chair. "Good morning Allen! ~" Neah joyfully said seeing how much Allen has grown since 'that' moment. "Good morning Uncle Neah!" Allen greeted Neah with a bright smile sweat coming down as he was doing his morning exercises. '_Hmm… seems like Allen is in a better mood than last night.' _Neah thought. "Well Allen I'm going downstairs for break feast you com-"Right on cue Allen's stomach started to rumble. Allen blush a tint of pink because of his stomachs growling. "Well are you coming Allen?" Neah inquired. "Yes Uncle Neah! Just let me put on my shirt first!" Allen quickly answered while putting on his shirt. Then the 2 males went off to break feast Neah leading the way because Allen had a poor sense of direction. (**Sorry Allen!) **

**++++++++++Dining Room+++++++++++++**

"Good morning everyone!3" the Earl greeted. "Good morning Duke Millennium!" Everyone else greeted back. "I'm so glad you all could make it to our break feast! Well let's eat!3" "Itadakimasu!" When everyone started eating no one was surprised when Allen started eating a whole lot of food after all Allen had a parasite-type innocence that feeds off the owners energy. After eating break feast Neah asked Allen to go back to his room and wait for him. Allen did as he was told. Meanwhile Neah went to the Millennium Earl's room.

"Hello? Duke Millennium?"

"Oh hi Neah what do you need?3"

"I just want to be sure of this one thing."

"And that is?3"

"Is Allen the 15th Noah?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please put in reviews and tell me what you think of it right now! **


	2. Ch2(not diff Saying where lyrics came)

**Hey! MidoriHikari back! Sorry I didn't update sooner I was too busy watching D. Gray-Man and I really was never on the computer. Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm very grateful to everyone. ^_^ Like always I do not own –Man. Also unfortunately the Earl's hearts become 3's so I will now do *heart*. Now to the story! :D**

* * *

Previously: _"Oh hi Neah what do you need? *heart*"_

"_I just need to make sure of one thing."_

"_And that is? *heart*" _

"_Is Allen the 15__th__ Noah?"_

* * *

Now this question surprised even the Earl. "Well I can't say for sure that Allen is the 15th but it is most likely he is."

"Hmm… okay then bye Earl!" _'It seems like the Earl isn't telling me something… oh well going back to Allen! ~'_

**+++++++++++++ Allen's Room+++++++++++++++**

'_Damn what's taking Neah so long?!' _Allen thought as he was waiting for his Uncle in his room. Soon footsteps were approaching the door Allen was hoping that it was Neah. The door opened with a big bang and there was Road Camelot standing right in front of his door.

"Allen! ~" Road squealed as she jumped on Allen kissing him from the lips.

Unfortunately while this scene happened there was Neah and Sheryl right in front of the door. **(A/N: Sheryl was there because he saw his beloved Road.)**

'_Uh oh' _Allen thought as he knew what Sheryl might do.  
Sheryl and Neah were shocked with this scene that was displayed to them. Neah was the first one to snap out of it.

"A-allen! W-when did y-you started h-having a relationship?!" Neah shouted in surprise.  
"Yes please do tell." Sheryl agreed having a hint of anger in his voice.

"N-Neah! Sh-Sheryl! This isn't what you think! Road just came in and k-kissed me!" Allen answered with fear in his voice. Allen then face-palmed himself he totally forgot how Sheryl loves Road! Sheryl wouldn't blame this on her!

"How dare you say this is my Road's fault?!"

"Dad!"

"Yes my Road?"

"What Allen just said is true!"

"W-what? Th-that can't be… you mean you l-l-love this man?"

"…"

_~silence~_

"Y-yes I do love Allen." Road answered breaking the silence. Sheryl fainted.

"Dad?!"

"Mr. Camelot?!"

Neah just stood there taken by shock once again but this time of what Road said.

"Eah…Neah!"

"Huh?! What?!" Neah answered surprised.

"Get Tyki tell him to go bring Sheryl back to his mansion!"

"O-ok!"

When Neah went to get Tyki he also explained everything that happened up to when Sheryl fainted. Tyki was surprised of everything that happened. When Tyki and Neah went into the room Tyki saw Road and Allen panicking of what they should do and the fainted Sheryl. Tyki couldn't help but chuckle at this scene. After awhile of Tyki's laughing fit, Tyki took Sheryl home. Road left Allen and Neah since Neah was going to give Allen piano lessons. **(A/N:Sure Allen might not be the 14****th**** but that doesn't mean he can't play the piano! ^_^) **Allen was just learning a new song Neah had for Allen. Neah called out Tim for the musical score. When Allen saw the musical score he was surprised.

"Hey, Neah aren't those the symbols we-"

"Yes Allen they are." Neah interrupted knowing what Allen was going to say.

"Allen do you remember the Ark?"

"You mean that white town with a secret piano room right?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"This is the song that controls the Ark."

"Oh…"

"Don't tell anyone this song!"

"Ok Uncle Neah I won't tell a soul!"

"Good."

**+++++++++++++++++Few hours later+++++++++++++++++**

_Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita__  
__Ikizuku haino naka no honou__  
__Hitotsu futatsuto__  
__Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao__  
__Daichini taruru ikusenno__  
__Yume, Yume__  
__Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni__  
__Umare ochita kagayaku omae__  
__Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga__  
__Ikutsu Inoriwo Tsuchihe Kaeshitemo__  
__Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru__  
__Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo__  
__Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo__  
__~piano~__  
__Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita__  
__Ikizuku haino naka no honou__  
__Hitotsu futatsuto__  
__Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao__  
__Daichini taruru ikusenno__  
__Yume, Yume__  
__Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni__  
__Umare ochita kagayaku omae__  
__Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga__  
__Ikutsu Inoriwo Tsuchihe Kaeshitemo__  
__Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru__  
__Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo__  
__Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo__  
__Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru__  
__Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo__  
__Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

"Good job Allen! I knew you would get the song right! ~"

"Thanks Uncle Neah."

"You're welcome Allen."

**+++++++++++++++++++++After Piano Lessons+++++++++++++++++++++**

"Allen! ~" A sing song voice came as Allen was walking down the hall.

"Yes Road?"

"Come play dress up or even something more fun! ~"

Allen gulped as he had 2 options, play with Road or make a run for it. Allen knew if he ran for it Road will eventually find him. Then an akuma maid came and told Allen he was being summoned by the Earl. '_Safe' _Allen thought.

**++++++++++++++++++++Millennium Earl's Room++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Millennie! ~ I'm here!" Allen yelled out to the room filled with phones. While Allen was looking around for the Millennium Earl he bumped right into Tyki Mikk.

"Ah! Sorry Tyki!" Allen said in an apologetic tone.

"Its okay shounen, did the Earl also call for you?" Tyki asked.

"Yup."

"I wonder why he needs us." Tyki thought out loud.

"Welcome Allen and Tyki-pon. You might be wondering why I call you both. *heart*"

Tyki and Allen nodded at the unfamiliar human who looked like the Earl a bit but way different in many ways.

"Millennie is that really you?" Allen asked since this being the first time he saw the Earl in his human form.

"Yes Allen this is really me, this is just my human form.*heart*"

"Eh?! You had a human form?!"

"Yes, like Tyki,Road, and Lulubell has a light and dark form so do I. Anyways Allen?*heart*"

"Yes Millennie?"

"Do you know why your left arm is like that?" The Earl asked while pointing at Allen's burnt left arm with a green cross engraved on it.

"No why?" Allen asked curious if the Earl knew something he didn't.

"Well then, let me tell you everything.*heart*" So the Earl explained everything about the innocence and war.

While Tyki sighed, he was very bored he had no clue to why he has been summoned when all the Earl is doing is just explaining everything he knows.

"So Earl…"

"Yes Tyki-pon?*heart*"

"Why did you call me here, and can you please stop calling me that?"

"Oh I'm getting there Tyki-pon. So Allen even after what I explained do you still want to stay with us or go to those damn exorcists?*heart*"

"Millennie of course I'll stay why would I go to those damn exorcists? It's not like I even asked for this arm, before Mana adopted me this arm caused me nothing but suffer and pain! Also I'd rather stick with my family then stay with some unknown strangers."

"Wise decision Allen, if you decided to go with those exorcists then I would kill you right here right now. Now the reason why I brought you two here is because Tyki-pon will be training Allen so Allen can reach general level with his innocence!*heart*"

"What?!" Allen and Tyki shouted.

"Do you have a problem with that?*heart*" The Earl asked in a very creepy tone.

"No Millennie I'm just surprised Tyki is the one who is training me I thought you would let Neah train me."Allen answered with Tyki just nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh that is because Neah would probably worry too much and not let Allen train that much which will make him not really earn general level.*heart*" The Earl said.

"True point." Tyki agreed.

**++++++++++++++++++++++The Day Allen Leaves For Training++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Tyki you better not and I mean better not let Allen get seriously injured or I will personally kill you!"

"Yes, yes I heard you about the millionth time."

"Neah its ok I'll be fine." Allen stated with a reassuring smile.

"Fine." Neah pouted.

"Goodbye Allen! Goodbye Tyki!"

"Goodbye everyone!" Both Males shouted back to the family they were going to leave for awhile.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++Allen and Tyki's training place+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Allen was panting after using his innocence so much.

"Tyki?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go eat I'm starving!"

"Sure shounen." Allen and Tyki went out of the woods and into the town. They then went to a restaurant. When their food came Allen started eating a lot. After eating they went straight back to training.

After Allen defeated about 10 level two akuma's his innocence evolved into crown clown.

"Tyki am I general level yet?"

"Nope."

"How do you know?"

"You don't feel like the strength of a general and your synchro rate needs to be more than 100%." Tyki answered.

After awhile Tyki decided to fight Allen to see how much he has grown with his innocence.

"Shounen count this as your final test." Tyki stated as he showed his sadistic grin.

"Ok Tyki just be sure to not destroy my innocence."

"I can't promise that."

While Tyki was going easy on Allen, Allen was gaining more power with crown clown but not enough to defeat Tyki. Tyki seriously wounded Allen. After awhile Tyki got bored and decided to end this.  
"Ok I'm going to finish this now shounen. ~" Tyki stated in glee as he made all the air around Allen disappear.

'_Damn it, Tyki are you trying to kill me?! Ugh why can't I be stronger?' _Allen thought as he was about to pass out.

"Hey shounen this will all be over as soon as you pass out, if you keep withstanding it you will slowly die."

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Innocence give me enough strength to stop Tyki!' _Allen yelled in his head. Suddenly Allen started to glow.

"What the-"Tyki commented as Allen started to glow. After the glowing stopped, Allen soon destroyed the black sphere he was confined in that had no air. When Tyki saw what happened he saw Allen have a sword in his hand and no left arm.

'_?! What happened to shounen's left arm and how did he get that sword?!' _Tyki thought as he was surprised.

"Uncle Tyki if you're wondering how I got this sword I turned my left arm into it." Allen stated as if he just read his mind as he started charging to Tyki. Before Allen cut Tyki he put it in front of Tyki a few inches away.

"Ok Allen you pass." Tyki admitted as he put his hands in front of him showing he surrendered. "Also it looks like your general level now."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Finally! Let's go eat I'm starv-"Allen got cut off as he fell from the ground due to lack of air and the hit he got from Tyki before.

"_Crap! Neah is going to kill me!' Tyki thought while picking Allen up and going through Road's heart shaped door._

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++Black Order+++++++++++++++++++++++**

Sirens filled the building everywhere. A man with glasses, lab coat, purple hair (?), and a beret on top of his head was going down an elevator to a woman named Hevlaska.

"Hevlaska what's wrong?!"

"I feel someone capable of becoming a general and the one who can become the destroyer of time." This surprised Komui. _'__No exorcist in the Order is right now capable of becoming general so who was it?' _Komui thought still shocked by what Hevlaska said. Then he remembered one general who never visited the Order for a few years, so Komui concluded it was that generals apprentice.

"Hevlaska could it be General Crosses apprentice?!"

"I'm not sure Komui but only Cross is the only one we had no contact with in awhile so it is most likely so." **(A/N:How they were so wrong! ^_^) **

"Do you know their location Hevlaska?"

"He's in India."

"Ok! Now let's go get that exorcist!"

"No Komui wait."

"Eh? What's wrong Hevlaska?"

"He just disappeared he's not in India no more."

"What?! That can't be! People don't just disappear out of nowhere!" Komui shouted surprised that an exorcist capable of becoming a General just disappeared.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++Millenium Earl's Home+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Tyki! ~ if Allen doesn't wake up before dinner I'm going to personally kill you!" Neah yelled angrily as he was getting ready to attack Tyki for it was almost dinner.

"Sorry sorry! I was going to stop when he passed out but he kept going!" Tyki shouted back as he dodged Neah's attack. While Neah kept attacking Tyki the person on the bed eyes started to twitch. This action made Neah stop attacking immediately.

"Huh? Oh hi Uncle Neah and Tyki." Allen grunted still suffering from the attack Tyki caused on him before taking all the air away from him.

"Oh Allen! I'm so glad your okay!" Neah exclaimed while giving Allen a death hug.

"Brother it seems like you're going to kill Allen soon with that hug of yours." Tyki stated while pointing at Allen who was trying to gasp for air and was ready to pass out any minute now. Neah immediately stopped hugging Allen.

"Is it *cough* time for *cough* dinner yet?*cough*" Allen complained as his stomach started growling.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++Dining Room++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Ok everyone! The reason I called you hear is there is a town that keeps rewinding and I think it's an innocence fragment so who wants to retrieve it? *heart*" The Earl asked.

"I do!" Road and Allen yelled together.

"Ok Road and Allen can go but Allen remember not to reveal your innocence for now because we don't want that Order to figure out you have innocence. *heart*"The Earl stated, for he was worried the exorcists would take Allen and make him fight against them or even torture him to find out their plans.

"Yes Millenie I know!" Allen exclaimed happy it was his first mission!

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++Rewinding Town+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

2 people were standing outside of the Rewinding City 1 male and 1 female exorcist. The female had green hair, 2 pony tails, and an exorcist uniform. The male had a long dark blue ponytail, a sword, and also an exorcist uniform.

"Toma over here!" Lenalee yelled waving her hand to the finder.

"So, what info do you have about this Rewinding Town?" Kanda asked sharply.

"Others can't enter this town so we believe those with innocence can go into this town also it seems once you go in you can't go back out." Toma answered as he showed he couldn't enter the Rewinding Town unless he wanted to die.

"Well we'll see." Lenalee commented as she started to enter. "Well that wasn't as hard as I thought."

"Che." Kanda said.

"Well Kanda-kun lets split up to find more information about who the host could be, and we'll meet at that shop." Lenalee stated while pointing at a shop. Kanda gave his usual "Che." As he started walking away.

* * *

**Well that's all for today's chapter! :D Hope you enjoyed it. Please review I need to know if it's good or I need more improvements! Good and Bad reviews are welcome bad review just prove I need to get better. :D Also I did not write these lyrics I found it on this site:**

** lyrics/24029725/the-14th-song-or-the-musician-from -d-gray-man**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! It's been more than a month since I last updated! Gomen dareda! (I'm sorry everyone!) . I'll try updating a bit faster. School just really gets in the way. Another reason is that I don't get that much time on the computer. :I Also I do not own –Man of course it belongs to its original owner. **

Previously: _"Well we'll see." Lenalee commented as she started to enter. "Well that wasn't as hard as I thought." _

"_Che." Kanda said._

"_Well Kanda-kun lets split up to find more information about who the host could be, and we'll meet at that shop." Lenalee stated while pointing at a shop. Kanda gave his usual "Che." As he started walking away._

**+++++++++++++++Entrance of Rewinding Town++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"So this is the rewinding town." Road commented while looking at the town.

"Let's go Road." Allen said as he started walking in.

"Okay Allen!~" Road replied as she pointed Lero in front of her at the invisible shield.

"Wah!-Lero Don't put me in first-Lero!" Toma just gazed as the 2 strangers and talking umbrella went into the town. _'Wait talking umbrella? I'm must be seeing things. Although it can be believable since I've seen stranger…'_ Toma thought while the 2 strangers and umbrella were out of sight.

"Are you okay Road?" Allen inquired.

"Of course I am silly Allen.~" Road giggled.

**++++++++++++++++++++++Random place in town+++++++++++++++++++++**

"Eeeeek!" A scream was heard by an unknown alley way. Kanda ran to the place only to see a woman being attacked by akuma.

"Inosensu hatsudou!" Kanda yelled while sliding his 2 finger to the tip of mugen. "First illusion: Hell insects"

"This day isn't like today at all!" The woman screamed. After Kanda finished destroying the akuma he was about to go talk to the woman who seemed to know about the days staying on the same date but when he turned around she ran away.  
"Che." Was all Kanda said before leaving the alley way and going to where Lenalee wanted to meet.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++Meeting Place++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"I've tried going out of town but Toma was right we can't get out, Kanda what did you figure out?"

"Che, just some ugly woman who knows about this day has been rewinding."

"Kanda what did she look like?"

"She held her hair in a bun and looked like she hasn't slept for days." Kanda answered. Kanda suddenly glanced at something rustling behind Lenalee it was a woman, the woman he just saved by akuma. Kanda then quickly went out of his seat and unsheathed mugen as he put it up at the woman's neck so she wouldn't run away.

"Eeek!"

"Kanda! What are you doing?!" Lenalee yelled in confusion.

"Che, this was the woman I was talking about."

"Well you don't have to scare her!"

"Well I didn't want her to run away again."

"I'm sorry I ran away from you!"

Kanda sighed. He then glanced and saw 3 men sitting there looking at the said ugly woman.

"Lenalee I think we have some company."

"_Well it looks like the exorcist figured it out!"_ an akuma said as the 3 akuma started transforming.

"Lenalee take the woman and take her home."

"No I'm not leaving behind a comrade!"

"Just leave! It's better than just having this woman die." _'Also better for me not needing to protect them…' _Kanda thought darkly.

"Fine." As Lenalee left Kanda destroyed one akuma.

"_I want to burn him!" __**(A/N: Italics are the akuma speaking.)**_

"_No cut him!"_

"_No we break his brains!"_

"_Grrr…"_

"_Rock paper scissors! Rock paper scissors!" _Kanda attacked them.

"_What the hell did you do that for?! Can't you see we're doing rock paper scissors?!"_

"Like hell I'll wait!"

"_Why you… we'll kill you exorcist!" _The akuma started attacking Kanda.

"**Wait, it looks like fun but did you forget about getting the innocence? Come back."(A/N: Bold is when Road and Allen are speaking to the akuma.) **Said 2 unknown voices Kanda heard when the 3 akuma's suddenly went up and out of the roof.

'_What the fuck was that about?'_

**~Time skip!~**

Miranda was passing out tickets while Lenalee and Kanda were doing stuff to entertain the audience to attend the horror play "The Pumpkin and the Witch"

'_Why are we doing this again?' _Kanda thought as he was swinging his sword very fast while cutting something into very small pieces.

**~Flashback~**

"_So what can we do to make this abnormality to stop?" Lenalee questioned out loud._

"_Tch, since the innocence reacts to Miranda's pessimism why don't we just get her a job so that she can be more positive and stop this abnormality?"_

"_Kanda that's the best answer we can get right now!" Lenalee cheerfully exclaimed._

**~Flashback end~**

'Oh yeah… that's the reason why we're doing this…' Kanda thought as he continued cutting something.

"Good job good job! You can take a break now! Good you two you're selling those tickets nicely! If they keep getting sold well I'll hire you permanently!" The ringleader exclaimed happy their tickets are getting sold.

"Really?!" Miranda shouted joyfully.

"Hey Kanda!" Lenalee greeted as she came in. "How are things?"

"Che, what do you expect if we're not being fired?" Kanda replied. Then came 2 kids with a lollipop.

"Hey.~ Where do you get the tickets for the pumpkin and the witch play?~" Road asked.

"Follow me brat." Kanda hissed as he started walking away, only to hear the ringleader yelling.

"What do you mean the sales money was taken by a pick pocket!" The ringleader yelled furiously."

"So...sorry!"

"You idiot!"

"Che, what happened this time?"

"Ah! Kanda I'm very sorry I was dealing with another customer when the bag with the ticket money got stolen… he had a brown top and long hair…"

"I'm checking the rooftops!" Lenalee shouted while leaping on the rooftops and Kanda going after her.

"Useless…" The ringleader said glaring at the woman.

"Why?! Why am I always like this why does my clock have to have innocence?!"

"So your clock is the innocence!" Allen exclaimed happy that he doesn't need to search anymore.

**+++++++++++++++Back to Kanda and Lenalee+++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Kanda and Lenalee were chasing the man as he ran to a dead end. The man soon started turning into an akuma.

'_Damn it! It's a trap!' _Kanda thought as he grabbed Mugen.

"_Hehe, it's too late going back to that woman Mistress Road and Master Allen already got her." _

"Road? All- whoa!" Lenalee yelped.

_ "Ice fire!" _The akuma shouted out as he froze everything.

"Everything's frozen!"

"_Let's see how long you can survive in this -100__°C temperature, die die die die die!" _The akuma cried out while Kanda slashed at the pumpkin akuma.

"_That's hurts damn it! Voice of pain!" _The pumpkin looking akuma yelled as the ground beneath Kanda started cracking.

"!"

"_Freeze!" _

'_Damn they're doing a much more coordinated attack.' _Kanda thought as the ice started going onto his leg.

"_Ice fire!" _

"Kanda!" Lenalee cried out as Kanda fell to the floor. When Kanda woke up he saw the little girl and moyashi from before with Lenalee who was on a chair.

"Oi moyashi, what did you do to her?" Kanda hissed at Allen. Allen was thinking for a bit of what the word meant because he did understand Japanese a bit more since the Earl's hideout was in Edo.

"Hey! I'm not a beansprout!" Allen yelled. **(A/N: The bold letters before when they spoke was just because they weren't really there just their voices. ^^)**

"She is my doll!" Road replied ignoring Allen."Isn't her hair just pretty Allen?"

"I guess… but isn't this samurai guys hair more?" Allen replied while touching a bit of Kanda's hair which made him growl in annoyance.

"Who are you? Why're you with the akuma?" Kanda asked trying to grab Mugen that was a few inches by him wincing as he was still feeling pain.

"Oh I wouldn't move if I were you!~" Road exclaimed her face showing off her excitement.

"Che, just answer the damn question brat."

"Awww you're no fun," Road pouted. "Well to answer your questions one Allen and I are human and two why can't we be friend with the akuma?~"

"Akuma are made to kill humans they are weapons." Kanda hissed.

"Yes but weapons are made by humans to be used to kill other humans, also the Millennium Count is our brother, we are the truly chosen ones by god we of the Noah clan who serve the Earl.~ "

"R-road-sama! You shouldn't say so much information!"

"Eh? Why?"

"You just **can't**! Lero! You also took me out without permission! Lero! The Earl is going to spank you! Lero!"

"The Earl wouldn't do something like that to us right Allen?"

"Yup! Also this wouldn't affect the Earl's scenario!~"

"We're just gonna make it a bit more dramatic make it more interesting!~" Road added. Kanda was pissed not only did they nailed him to a wall they even ignore him! Kanda tried pushing his arm out of the wall **(causing Allen to jump away**) not having a care because of his regenerative abilities.

"Hmmm? Why are you angry mister samurai? Do you not believe us?" Road asked as she went over and hugged Kanda. "Aren't I warm? Isn't this how humans feel like?" Kanda's only reply was taking his sword and putting it close to Road's head.

"If we're the same then stop acting all high and mighty." Kanda hissed back.

"The same? Well I am human but we're not quite the same.~" Road exclaimed as she grabbed Kanda's sword and cut her head real bad.

"?!"

"Road what are you doing!" Allen exclaimed not wanting to have to face Sheryl's wrath if anything happened to Road.

"We're are supermen who inherited the genes of Noah the mankind's oldest apostle we're different from you sub-humans." Road whispered to Kanda as she grabbed he candle and stabbed Kanda in the arm making him drop Mugen.

"Your blood is so pretty!~" Road exclaimed while licking Kanda's blood off of the candle.

"Eeek!" Miranda screamed as she saw Kanda get stabbed.

"I don't think of anything while we kill you insignificant beings, I just _hate _the world with you worthless beings it be better if you all just died and go away! You know that god wishes for this world to also come to an end that's why he rewarded the Millennium Earl and us with these akumas!~"

"Che, I don't give a fuck about gods wish."

"Eh? You don't care about god then why do you work with the Order?" Allen questioned finally speaking up.

"None of your business moyashi."

"I'm not a bean sprout!"

"Say that when you've actually grown bean sprout." Kanda said as he started dashing to Road. At the same time the three akuma went in front of Road.

"!"

"Aww, c'mon can't you kill me?" Road asked as she took off the exorcist coat she was wearing.

"Kanda!" Miranda cried out.

"Are three akuma too much for you Kanda, is it?" Allen asked amused. "Hey Road, isn't it about time you finished that woman over there?" Allen pointed at Miranda.

"N-no! H-help!"

"Yes you're right it's about time I 'released' her.~" Road agreed as she pointed her candles at Miranda. Miranda close her eyes waiting for the impact of the candles to hit her but they never came, so Miranda opened one of her eyes only to see Kanda in front of her spitting blood as the candles hit his back.

"K-kanda?! Kanda don't die! Please don't die!"

"Just… activate your… innocence already woman…"

"_What you doing now wench? What are you doing?"_

"Hahaha really what am I doing? But…but…-"

"_Humans can't do anything!"_

'_The reason that I'm no good… even though I can't do anything well I will attempt it anyways, even though I decide not to try anymore I regret it and end up trying again, after all I can't do anything right, it's better if I just don't try at all, I'm an idiot aren't I…' _Miranda thought as a glow started forming around her and the clock.

"Eh? What's happening?" Road questioned.

'_What… what is this feeling is it...'_

"innocence?" Miranda said out loud as a big clock formed and the time of Kanda's and her injuries were going away.

"! Kanda you… you can move?!"

"Che, looks like you are the accommodator after all."

"_What is this? Mistress Road and Master Allen do you think we can try to touch this?" _The akuma asked as they were about to touch the shield. Suddenly something came out of the shield and went forward to Road. Road jumped off the chair as she saw the thing grab the girl with two pony tails.

"!"

"_Miss Road!"_

"Road did you notice it too?"

"Yeah… it was that Kanda guy he is all healed…"

"Lenalee!" Miranda yelled out trying to see if Lenalee was okay.

"Be quiet woman! She's alive!" Kanda growled in annoyance.

'_! She's holding onto something?'_

"Kanda will Lenalee be al-alright?"

"She'll be fine." Kanda said as clocks started to appear and going out of Lenalee.

"Huh? I…"

"Lenalee!" Miranda screamed out as Lenalee let go of the thing she was holding that hit Kanda in the face, it was gold, had wings, a tail, and had a cross on its face.

"Lenalee what the fuck is this?" Kanda questioned as he grabbed the object by its tail. "Also why the fuck does it look like a golem?"

"You know Kanda I actually don't know… it appeared when I was about to fight the other three akuma in the alleyway… eh? What happened to me? Where am I? What's with these clothes?"

"Che, right now we are being saved by the womans innocence."

"Eh? My… my innocence? You were saved by me?"

"It sucked away our time."

"Thank you Miranda!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Eh?" Miranda said confused.

"Come on Kanda you say thanks too!" Lenalee scolded.

"Che, I could've healed without the womans innocence."

"Yes but at least it helped them not know about your regenerative abilities so thank her!"

"…you…"

"Eh? What?" Miranda asked even more confused.

"I said thank you woman!"

"_You bastards come out already!"_

"innocence activate! Enbu Kirikaze!"

"_This wind! That's from the female exorcist we fought earlier! Damn it I can't see anything! Where are you exorcists?!"_

"Behind you. Inosensu hatsudou!"

"_!"_

"Ehhh~ exorcists sure are interesting right Allen?~"

"Yup! Oh! Look that Lenalee girl has timcanpy!" Allen said while timcanpy flew to Allen.

"Come and fight us both you two!" Lenalee yelled.

"Hmm… it seems that Miranda person was compatible with innocence and it looks like she's the one who healed you! Allen!"

"Yes Road?"

"Do you want to do the honors of fighting the exorcists?~"

"You bet I would!"

"Ok just be sure to make the girl my doll!~" Road exclaimed while Allen sweat dropped.

"Che, moyashi you really think you can face us both?"

"I think I can BaKanda!" Allen said as he smiled which pissed Kanda.

"I'm going to wipe that smile right off your face baka moyashi!" Kanda yelled charging at Allen.

"Good luck with that BaKanda." Allen said as he dodged Kanda's Mugen. Kanda tried hitting Allen again which Allen dodged and at the same time Lenalee tried hitting Allen from above but unfortunately for her, Allen saw this attack and grabbed her leg and swung her into Kanda. While Allen was still battling the exorcists Road was giggling with amusement because Allen was fighting two exorcists and beating them easily and he wasn't even using his innocence! _'And I thought exorcists would be more fun from how Road, Tyki, and Uncle Neah say it was…' _Allen thought as he successfully dodged another attack from Kanda and Lenalee.

"You, you're human right?" Lenalee inquired as she tried hitting Allen again.

"Of course I am! I mean how can I not be human when I can touch innocence and not get hurt?"

"Th-then why, why do you side with the Earl?!"

"Well you could say the reason is because I just hate humans."

"You hate humans? Why?"

"You will have to figure out by yourself!~" Allen exclaimed as he dodged another attack and slammed Lenalee into Kanda again. "Awww, you exorcists are too weak! Road! We're going to leave now I had my fun!"

"Eh?~ You're not going to finish them off?~"

"Nope, I'm going to leave them here because like you said it's to make things more interesting and I hope to have more fun with them next time!~"

"Hmmm, okay!" Road exclaimed as she jumped off of Lero and made her heart shaped door to go back to Millennium Earl's mansion.

"Good bye exorcists!~" Allen and Road said in a sing-song voice. "Oh! Also I'll let you keep that new accommodator too!" Allen added while Road and Lero went in before him. Lenalee and Kanda were then left alone seeing the different dimension break apart while Allen left.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Millennium Earl's Mansion++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ne, Allen?"

"Yes Road?"

"Why did you let them keep that new accommodator?"

"Well it was the same reason why I kept the other two exorcists alive to make things more interesting!~" Allen explained grinning.

"Hmm, okay but you do know Millennie will get mad at you because he really doesn't want have new exorcists to join this war."

"Yes I know, but it's more fun to see them suffer!~" Allen said with a sadistic grin.

'_Allen… he seems scarier right now… is this because of that question asked by that Lenalee girl? He's probably remembering his past…' _Road thought as she skipped down the hall walking to the Earl's room.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Hospital Room++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"So you say a white hair boy named Allen and a noah named Road attacked you, and that this Allen is human?" Komui inquired to Kanda.

"Yes, that moyashi and noah were watching us fight at first and then the moyashi decided to fight us both."

"So he fought you with a weapon?"

"No, he just used his fists." Kanda growled out, while Komui was surprised that not only did this Allen person sided with the Earl he also survived from Kanda without any injury. "What happened to Lenalee?" Kanda asked.

"Well it seems she's having some effect with her nerves from what the noah did to her. Oh my darling Lenalee!~" Komui replied while going back to sister-complex mode.

"Komui, who are the noahs?"

"He came to ask us Yuu-chan! Actually he came to ask grandpa bookman." A voice said before Komui could answer.

"Che, so only the baka usagi and bookman know about the noahs?"

"Yup!" Lavi answered energetically."Well not including that Allen-" Lavi was interrupted by getting kicked by the face by a very old looking man that looked like a panda.

"How many times do I have to warn you not to speak so much? Only bookman can tell information to bookman."

"I'm going take after you anyways, so what's the big deal?"

"I can't let someone like you take over idiot!"

"Bookman! How is my Lenalee?!"

"She's fine she just needs some of my needles."

"Thank goodness!"

"Anyways, Yuu-chan let's go take a walk outside since you already healed!~"

"Do not call me by my first name baka usagi!" Kanda hissed angrily as he unsheathed Mugen and pointed it at Lavi's neck.

"Sorry Y-Kanda." "Che" was all that was heard as Kanda walked out the door with a baka usage right behind him.

"So Yuu, I mean Kanda how strong was this boy named Allen?"

"Che, that moyashi wasn't even trying he was just _playing _with us."

"Wow! He must be very strong!"

"Che, look at him in first glance he looks very weak."

"He really looked that weak Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked totally forgetting about Kanda telling him not to call him that. Kanda only nodded as his answer.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Millennium Earl's Mansion+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"Allen, not only did you purposely let two exorcists survive you also let them get a new accommodator. *heart*"

"Millennie I just wanted to make things a bit more interesting!~ I mean this war would be way too boring if this war was way too easy I mean then this war could've been as good as done if it was this easy!~"

"Allen, I understand your plan but you do know one of those three could've been the heart. *heart*"

"Don't worry! If one of them was the heart then I could just kill them, they were so easy I didn't even need to use any weapons!"

"Hmmm… I guess I'll let this one slide… *heart*" When the Earl said this Allen sighed in relief although all his reasons were true who knew what the Earl would do?

"Thank you Millennie!" Allen exclaimed as he dashed out only to be met with his over-protective, worrying Uncle and gold golem.

"Was everything okay?" Neah asked worried if anything happened to Allen.

"Yes Uncle Neah everything is fine."

"That's good! Come on let's go Allen it's time for breakfast!" Neah chuckled as he saw Allen twitch at the word breakfast, while Allen followed Neah because he was starving! When Neah led Allen to the dining room as they went to the door they dodged quickly expecting food to be thrown at them. They were correct as cream pie was thrown at their direction. Jasdevi and Skin were doing another food fight of course with Skin complaining about his food not being sweet, while Road who was also at the dining room just started cheering.

"Hello Road." Allen greeted as he sat down right next to her.

"Hello Allen! Can you help me with my homework?" Road questioned knowing that the only ones she could trust doing her homework was the Earl, Allen, Sheryl, and Neah. Allen just sweat dropped knowing if he made a run for it she would think he was playing with her which involved her candles…

"S-sure… I'll help…." Allen replied hoping he chose the right answer.

"Yay! Then please do my math homework that's the hardest one!" Road exclaimed while handing Allen a textbook and a notebook, while Allen smiled at the word math because of certain reason he was very good at math so when he received the textbook and notebook he started right away.**(A/N: The homework is only about adding, subtracting, dividing, and multiplying.)** After 10 minutes Allen was done.

"Wow Allen! You're very good at math! Were you schooled?"

"No."

"Eh?! Then how are you so good at this?!"

"Hmm… well one time when M-mana was still alive they left me with a man named Cross and he was a man known for a womanizer and debts, he never paid for his debts so I was forced to pay them everyday…" Allen explained as a dark aura started appearing behind him while horns were growing from the top of his hair.

"A-allen? Are you okay?" Road asked astonished, she never knew Allen had a dark side!

"Hm? Oh yes I'm fine Road." Allen said as the dark aura and horns started disappearing.

"Oh yes, General Marian Cross… I remember him… I promise you Allen you will never go back to that man." Neah said remembering some stories Allen told him about his stays with Cross.

"It's okay Neah! It was a long time ago!" Allen said as his eyes shone with a bit of sadness remembering some of his happy moments with Mana only to be interrupted with a pie thrown at his face.

"Got you hii!" Jasdero exclaimed.

"You're asking for it!" Allen yelled as all the sadness in his eyes before now gone replaced with happiness and determination to get back at Jasdero, while Neah and Road just watched Allen throwing food at Jasdero and Debbito. Then an Ark door opened and revealed Tyki and the Earl entering the dining room.

"Was there something I missed?" Tyki asked seeing Allen and Jasdevi throwing food at each other while Skin was beating yet another akuma maid.

"Hi Tyki! Hi Millennie!~" Road exclaimed as she jumped off her chair and jumped on to the Earl wrapping her arms around the Earl's neck.

"Hello Road." Tyki and Earl greeted back.

"Well I would be eating but then Jasdero threw pie at my face." Allen said as he started eating the food that wasn't thrown.

"Hii! You-" Jasdero started. "-deserved it!" Debbito finished. Allen decided to ignore that comment and decided to go back to eating or inhaling you could say the food. Neah and the others decided to do the same.

"Oh! I forgot to ask this before but Allen how was your training with Tyki? *heart*" The Earl inquired.

"Oh, well it was okay before Tyki took all the air away from me!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you didn't decide to pass out and at least it helped you!"

"I guess… but you weren't even going to hesitate if you killed me and you almost destroyed my innocence too!"

"You can't blame me! Noah's don't like innocence!"

"I know but have you forgotten only I can infiltrate the Black Order!"

"Fine fine, I'm sorry happy?" Tyki asked.

"Yes very." Allen replied.

"So then Earl why have you brought us here for dinner I'm pretty sure it wasn't only for us to talk about Allen's training." Neah asked curious to the reason as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, while Lulubell only meowed.

"Smart as always Neah, well the reason I brought you all here today is because it is finally time! *heart*

**And here I end it! ^^ 4,000 words or more! Sorry if I have been updating slow! I hope this chapter made it better! ^^ Please review! ^^ Oh! Also I won't be doing these little Author Note beginning except for I don't end -Man so things can go a bit faster! ^^ Hopefully I update soon… **


	4. Author's Note: I'm so sorry! Dx

**A/N: Hi I'm very sorry this isn't a new chapter but I have some bad news. I might not be able to update as much because I usually type in computer but then my dad put a password on it... I can still publish chapters (or else how am I right now?) it's just that it will take longer. I'm right now using the IPad for this but I have a big family and we share the IPad so I wont be able to type/write my story that much no more... I'm so sorry I really want to write the new chapter! I just had to tell you this to understand why my updating wont be so fast. Until I get my own device that can publish as in Laptop/Computer/IPad. So until then my updating will taKe awhile. Again I'm so very sorry. D: I hope you can be patient! **


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own –Man it belongs to its original owner.**

* * *

Previously: _"So then Earl why have you brought us here for dinner I'm pretty sure it wasn't only for us to talk about Allen's training." Neah asked curious to the reason as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, while Lulubell only meowed._

_"Smart as always Neah, well the reason I brought you all here today is because it is finally time! *heart*"_

* * *

"Finally!" Road exclaimed happy she would finally be able to toy with the exorcists more.

"So I know the rest of the family will kill their targets on their cards but...what will I do?" Allen asked.

"Allen you will be doing a really special mission only you can do, you will be infiltrating the Black Order and spying on them for us! *heart*" The Earl replied.

"Um Earl how would that happen? You do realize Allen already was seen by exorcists so they probably already deem Allen as an enemy." Neah explained. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh! Yes about that, Allen can just say Road was using her powers on Allen. After all I'm pretty sure those exorcists have no idea what the Noah's powers are. *heart*"

"Ok, anything else Millennie?" Allen asked.

"Yes, Allen you will report every week and if you don't Road will visit you in your dreams also please take Timcanpy with you because he is just the same as Cross's golem Tim **(A/N: Yes Tim and Timcanpy are different golems but look the same. ^^)** and you will also be going to this mansion to check on this akuma that hasn't been reporting to me for awhile it is possible there is innocence there along with exorcists. *heart*"

"Ok! I'm going to go get ready now bye Millennie!" Allen exclaimed with excitement while he ran with Timcanpy to his room.

**~Krory's Castle~**

"Eh~ so this is the rumored castle with a vampire~" Allen mused as he was about to enter.

**BANG! WHACK! CRASH!**

Allen jumped surprised by the sudden noise. Then he turned around and saw a hole in a part of a building. _'I guess I'll go see what happened.' _Allen thought as he used his innocence to go on the roof and ran to the hole. While Allen walked further to where the person land you could hear noises from below.

"Damn they're so noisy!" Allen muttered while he spotted blood on the floor. Allen followed the trail of blood and it ended right by a brick wall leading to no where. "Eh...the path disappeared...unless maybe a secret path?" Allen wondered as he started searching the brick wall. Allen accidently pressed in a brick which made him bump into someone._  
_

"Oof!" a girl with blonde hair said as she was pushed to the ground. There was also a man with brown hair on a bookshelf bleeding alot. "Who are you, are you an exorcist?" The girl asked directing it to Allen.

"Huh? An exorcist? What is an exorcist? I'm just a boy who came to this castle I have no idea what an exorcist is." Allen lied while putting an innocent smile.

"Who...are...you?" The man on the bookshelf asked.

"Well I'm Allen Walker, although I dont think its the right time to introduce ourselves." Allen replied while he saw Eliade **(A/N: I'm pretty sure you knew it was Eliade or I hope so but I was too lazy to keep putting 'the girl') **took an axe and started attacking Allen but he dodged. "Whoa, whoa! I'm not here to attack you! I have a question though."

"That is?" Eliade hissed as she went and attacked Allen again but this time Allen caught the axe.

"Why haven't you contact the Earl for awhile akuma?" Allen whispered into Eliade's ear as he threw the axe and Eliade to the wall.

"Y-you w-work for the-" Eliade started to say with wide eyes but then a hand covered her mouth.

"Shhh...I wouldn't want you breaking my cover." Allen whispered only for Eliade to hear him. _'H-he's fast!' _Eliade thought. "Well, are you going to turn into your true form?" Allen asked forgetting about the stranger still on the bookshelf.

_'True form?' _The man thought as he struggled to get up. _'What does he mean?' _

"I really don't like turning into that form because it is really ugly but I guess I have no choice." Eliade said as she shed her skin and turned into an akuma.

"Yay! Now we can have some fun!" Allen exclaimed with a sadistic grin. "Innocence activate!"

_'Eh?! He's an accomadator!' _the man thought as he saw Allen's left arm turn into a gigantic silver claw.

_"You lied to me! You are an exorcist!"_ Eliade hissed.

"Eh? Like I said before I'm not an exorcist." Allen said. _'Well not yet anyways.' _Allen mentally added.

_"Liar! Only exorcists use innocence to kill akuma!"_ Eliade exclaimed.

"Innocence? Is that what my arm is? I always thought it was something different since my arm is a weapon that kills which isn't very innocent at all, after all people think of us as murderers since they have no idea of akuma." Allen said while looking at his left arm feigning to be shocked. "Anyways, enough chatter lets continue our fight." Allen said as he clawed Eliade but not strong enough to kill her. Eliade shrieked as the innocence hit her. Eliade then attacked Allen with bubbles and hit his left eye.

_"My bubbles evaporate and trap all of the water in it."_ Eliade explained as she shot more of the bubbles at Allen.

"Interesting~" Allen singed as he got ready in a battle stance.

**~Minutes Later~ (A/N: I'm not good at battle scenes!)**

"I'm bored so I guess it's about time I finish you off~ goodbye little akuma~" Allen singed in sadistic glee as he lifted his claw. Before Allen striked a man in a cloak/cape cam crashing in.

_"Arystar!" _Eliade yelled as she changed back into her human form and ran to the man. Soon came in a red head who was wearing the same jacket as the brown haired guy.

"Daniel!" The red head gasped as he saw the brown haired man limping and using his spear to help him walk.

_'Awww they came at a bad time I was almost done too! Hmm? When did the brown haired guy get that spear? Is it his innocence?' _Allen thought as he saw the red head running over to the guy now named Daniel. While Lavi was running he noticed a boy with pure white hair observing him.

_'Who is that boy? Wait a minute...white hair, red scar, and the outfit is the same...could this be the Allen guy...? I'll ask Daniel...' _Lavi thought as he approached Daniel. "Hey Daniel, who's that kid?"

"He said his name was Allen Walker and he seems to be an accomadator." Daniel answered as he tried to stay standing up.

"Eh! He's an accomadator?! Are you sure?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Hmm, okay then..." Lavi said now looking at the blonde haired woman who was by the man Krory. _'Strike!' _Lavi thought as he had hearts in his eyes. _'Wait, wait, wait, if that Allen guy is an accomadator why hasn't he become a Fallen One? I'll go and ask him some questions.'_ Lavi then went and ran to where Allen was.

_'I guess the akuma doesn't need to answer my question anymore it's obvious she fell in love with an exorcist...love...what is love...? Eh? Is that red head coming to me?' _Allen thought as he looked at the red head who was looking right at him with calculating eyes.

"Hey! Can I ask you a question?" The red head asked.

"Um...sure Mr..."

"Ah! Sorry about that! I'm Lavi a Bookman in training!"

"Hello Lavi my name is Allen Walker it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nah the pleasure is mine. Anyways why did you attack a girly looking man at a German town?"

"Eh? No, but I did go in a German town a few days ago."

"What happened there?"

"Well, for some odd reason it looked like the day just kept rewinding because the newspaper said the same date the next day...ah! But one day I met this little girl with blue spiky hair and she called me something like an exorcist?"

"What happened to you after?"

"She somehow brought me to some weird dimension and started talking about me playing a game with her and if I won I would still have control over my body...or something like that. Allen explained while Lavi only nodded and recorded everything that was said.

_'__Hmmm, so that means he wasn't controlling his own body? It could be true after all we have no idea about the Noah's powers.' _Lavi thought. "Ah, Allen I'm going to go back to my companion now bye!"

_'Phew I hope that worked...now all I need to do is kill the akuma...or maybe I should be nice and let her have a nice life with the exorcist? But that wouldn't work either because the Black Order are selfish bastards who take people out of their happy normal lives...so maybe I should reveal her as an akuma and make the exorcist and akuma decide. Argh! I can't do that either because my eye can't show others the souls! Should I just attack her? Or tell Lavi that she's an akuma? Ugh this is hurting my head...' _Allen thought as he clutch his head. Suddenly a sudden pain went on Allen's left eye. Allen quickly put his hand over his left eye as the pain kept increasing. _'What the?! Why is my left eye hurting?' _soon the pain resided and Allen saw a skull that was half black and half white.

_"Allen..." _A voice suddenly said.

"M-Maria?" **(A/N: Will be explained at the end of chapter.)**

_"I'm back Allen...please remember to go between the black and white."_

"I-I don't understand..."

"-len! Allen!" Lavi yelled.

"Huh? Y-yes Lavi?"

"Are you okay buddy? You were muttering some stuff and covering your left eye like you were in pain."

"A-ah, yes I was probably just saying what I was thinking out loud." Allen gave a smile that said I'm fine.

"If you say so." Lavi said while having an I don't believe you look. "Also, mind answering why your left eye has a monocle looking thing coming out of it?"

"Eh? I do?"

"Yeah, you do."

'_Then maybe I can see the souls again...' _Allen thought as he looked at Eliade and saw her soul. Lavi too looked at what Allen was seeing and he grew pale.

"Um, A-Allen...do you know what that thing is...?" Lavi asked as he pointed to where the akuma soul was at.

"E-eh?! You can see it?" Allen asked surprising Lavi.

"Yeah. So does that mean you know what it is?"

"Oh, um, well yes I do it is an akuma's soul..."

"W-what?! But that shouldn't be possible!"

"Well you see my left eye can see the akuma's souls." Allen explained while Lavi had a face of shock. '_Yes! If Lavi can see it that means that when the exorcist wakes up he will see it too and then things will finally be decided!' _Allen mused as he waited for the exorcist with the cloak/cape to wake up. When the exorcist finally woke up he was shocked at the sight in front of his eyes.

"Arystar!" Eliade exclaimed happiness clear in her voice.

"E-Eliade what is t-that thing behind you?"

"?"

"Kuro-chan! She's an akuma!" Lavi exclaimed.

"W-what? E-Eliade you-you are an akuma?"

"Tch. No use hiding it now. I was going to use you." Eliade said as she shed her human skin.

_'Oh I see...she's going to lie so Kuro-chan **(A/N: Allen doesn't know Krory's name so he assumes Kuro-chan is his name. xD)** can kill her without regrets. Smart idea.' _Allen thought as he just watched while Lavi and his companion Daniel were having problems with man-eating plants.

"You know Arystar I always wanted to kill you."

"W-well I always wanted to kill you too!"

**~Skip battle~**

"Eliade..." Kuro-chan cried as he saw Eliade's body disappear. "I have destroyed Eliade, the one I love, I no longer have the will to live anymore. Please just kill me I want to die."

"You know if it's that painful become an exorcist. If you keep destroying akuma that'll be the reason why you killed Eliade. So you can keep living for your reason." Lavi suggested while he was helping his companion Daniel. "Oh yeah, also you Allen we're going to need to bring you too, to the Black Order, since you're also an accomadator for the innocence."

"I guess I'll come since all I'm doing right now is traveling." Allen said as he stood up. "Umm...is your name really Kuro-chan?" Allen asked directing it to Krory. When Allen asked this question Krory had a look of shock and Lavi started rolling on the floor laughing.

"A-Allen his name isn't... Kuro-chan... that's just my nickname for him. His real name...is...Arystar Krory the third" Lavi explained while he burst out laughing again.

"Eh? Really?! I'm-I'm sorry Krory for calling you Kuro-chan!" Allen apologized while he bowed.

"I-it's okay Allen."

"Anyways, Krory some villagers said that a man with long red hair and a mask covering half his face was here before is that true?" Lavi questioned while Allen flinched by the description.

"Hmmm? Oh yes he was here before."

"R-really?! Did you know why he came here for?!"

"He said he was one of grandfathers old friends and cam here to give back what he borrowed."

"Borrowed? What did he borrow?"

"He borrowed a flower a man-eating offspring."

"So all he did was bring back a flower and that's all?"

"Yes, but that flower was a bit odd. It suddenly bit me and then it withered and die. After it felt like I was burnthe after that I spit out my teeth and some new teeth replaced it. Maybe that's what you were talking about that innocence."

"Hmmm, well Kuro-chan I'm looking for that guy with Daniel and some other companions you have any idea where he went off to?"

"I recall him saying something about going to the east country so he asked me for some money since he is the friend of my grandfather."

_'Here too?!'_ Lavi thought while a bead of sweat went down his head.

"C-can you wait for me outside? I need to make some preparations." Krory asked.

"Of course!" Allen exclaimed as he dragged Daniel and Lavi out of the castle.

"Ah~ that was a rough night but at least we got some clues on finding Cross! Also Allen you're going to has to explain why you can see akuma souls!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yeah I kn-"

**BANG!**

"Eh?" Lavi said surprised.

_'Don't tell me...he's planning to kill himself?!' _"No!" Allen yelled as he saw the building burning.

"What's with that face? Did you think I died?" Krory asked.

**~Noahs~**

"It's so boooooring without Allen~" Road complained.

"I never thought I would but for once I agree with you." Tyki said while he closed his book.

"Tyki~ play with me!"

"No."

"Please~?"

"Go play with the twins."

"They have a mission."

"Then go play with Neah."

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Bye Tyki~!"

"Am I the only sane one around here? Well except Allen of course...or probably not after all he did take Road's sadistic personality..." Tyki muttered under his breath. "Maybe I should go visit the shounen and see how he's doing..."

* * *

**Done! Yeah sorry this chapter took so long! D: So anyways Maria is someone from Allen's past obviously... Maria is Allen's only childhood friend and he turned her into an akuma. She was his friend before he met Mana. So that explains that! ^^ Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really appreciate it! Tell me if I have some errors or how to improve this story. ^^ **


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own -Man if I did I will make sure Leverrier and Chaoji suffer! :D Also the Noah's would be part good! xD**

* * *

_Previously: "What's with that face? Did you think I died?" Krory asked. _

**~Noah's~**

_"Then go play with Neah."_

_"Oh yeah! I forgot! Bye Tyki~!"_

_"Am I the only sane one around here? Well except Allen of course...or probably not after all he did take Road's sadistic personality..." Tyki muttered under his breath. "Maybe I should go visit the shounen and see how he's doing..."_

* * *

Allen, Lavi, Daniel and Krory were in a train with Krory crying.

"I-it's okay Krory don't mind what the villagers said!" Allen said trying and failing to soothe him.

"B-but...!" Krory said only to start crying again. **(A/N: I won't be doing the flashback.) **

"It's okay Kuro-chan! They don't understand so you shouldn't care of what they say!" Lavi said.

"Yeah, what he said. Krory why don't you take a short walk for a bit to clear your mind?" Allen suggested.

"Thanks I'll do that." Krory stood up and left the train compartment.

"Even though Krory is really new to the outside world he shouldn't be able to get lost in a straight train!" Lavi exclaimed, Daniel who was quiet most of the time nodded his head in agreement.

"I was lost in a straight train before..." Allen muttered before he went to sleep. Lavi just sat there with a look of disbelief. _'How do you get lost in a straight train?!' _

**~3 hour's later~**

"Ok, I was wrong, you can get lost in a straight train!" Lavi exclaimed in frustration as he and Allen went to another compartment. Daniel decided to stay behind since he was tired, he was beaten up badly during the Eliade incident.

"I've told you so...you can get lost in a straight train." Allen stated.

"I don't get how though! I mean it's a straight train! How can you get lost when you're going in one direction?!" Lavi dramatically said. Other train occupants looked at the two strangely but then just ignored them. They then opened another door and saw something very surprising. Krory sitting down at a table with three men across from him and a little kid too. Krory was in hos boxers only and there were cards on the table. A look of recognition appeared in Allen's eyes when he saw the three men and the kid but went away right after it came.

"Krory, what are you doing?" Allen asked with a smile.

"Hey there, this room isn't for little kids." The man with swirly glasses said.

_'Not for little kids yet you have a little kid sitting right behind you.' _Allen so wanted to say.

"W-Well I was walking around the train and then these men invited me to a game called poker and before I knew it all my clothes were gone." Krory explained while tears began in Krory's eyes again.

"Don't tell me you're going to quit on us now?" The man with swirly glasses a.k.a Tyki asked. Krory's answer was stammering.

Allen sighed when Krory finished explaining. _'They cheated on him...but I wonder why Tyki came here...maybe because of the Millenium Earl? No, I'm pretty sure the Earl trusts me...I guess it's just hanging out with his human friends it has been about four or five months since he has last been with them.' _Allen thought. _'I guess I should help Krory out and beat Tyki too.' _Allen then had a devilish grin as he thought about that. He then walked over to Lavi and held out his hand.

"Lavi give me your coat." Allen demanded.

"Eh? Why?" Lavi asked wondering what Allen was going to do.

"Because I'm going to play a game of poker with them to get back Krory's belongings." Allen explained.

"Are you sure you can win? Have you ever played poker?" Lavi asked not wanting Allen to lose his belongings.

"Yes I have played Poker before and I never lose." Allen showed a devious grin that scared Lavi even more than how Kanda's glares scare him!

"O-ok then Moyashi-chan..." Lavi said as he gave Allen his exorcist coat. Allen then walked up to the three men and showed the coat.

"This coat is made out of real silver, I will bet this for all of my friends belongings." Allen said with a innocent yet not so innocent smile. Tyki shuddered a bit but still agreed to the challenge.

**~30 minutes later~**

"Call!" Allen showed his cards with a poker face smile.

"R-royal straight flush..." The three men said as they threw their cards in the air while the little kid just watched the game in amazement with a gaping Lavi, while Krory looked at Allen in awe. While the three men were whispering Lavi came over to Allen.

"Hey Allen, how are you winning this every time? I thought you were a not so lucky person." Lavi whispered.

"That's because I'm cheating." Allen whispered back with a kind smile.

"Eh?! I didn't think you were that type of person!"

"They cheated Krory anyways, also I lived with a drunk for awhile who was known to make debts everywhere he went I had to find some way to make money faster...that's why I never lose at cards!" Allen evilly laughed as a dark aura appeared behind him.

_'S-scary! Allen's gone black!' _Lavi thought as he stepped away from Allen. _'But, that guy Allen was talking about seemed strangely familiar to General Cross...does he have a connection with Cross?' _Lavi decided to ask Allen about this later since the train stopped and the three men and little kid were about to go. Before they left the station Allen held out their belongings.

"Here, it must be cold outside and since I already have my friends belongings back you can have yours back." Allen said. The man with glasses then grabbed their stuff and whispered something into Allen's ear. Then he gave Allen a pack of cards. After the three men were done with putting on their clothes Allen waved bye with a kind smile as the train started leaving.

"You know, that kid seemed strangely familiar to Red." Momo said.

"Yeah, he was like Red. Red was quiet but that kid does remind me of Red...I wonder why..." Clark** (A/N: I think that was their names...) **agreed.

_'If only you knew...' _Tyki thought. Suddenly a phone nearby rang and Tyki ran to it and picked it up. He listened as the Earl said he was needed.

"Sorry guys I have to go." Tyki said in a cheery attitude.

"Another job at your secret part-time job? You should tell your boss to employ us. We really need the money." Momo said.

"Sorry guys! I'll catch up to you guys later!" Tyki yelled as he ran away waving his hand. Once Tyki went to a dark shadowy place the Millennium Earl appeared with purple fog appearing.

"Hello Earl. You called?" Tyki's skin started changing and his eyes went golden.

"Hello Tyki-pon~ please change your clothes we are going to eat somewhere~ *heart*" The Earl threw formal clothes in the shadows where Tyki was.

"Hai, hai." Seconds later Tyki came out with his hair pulled back, the swirly glasses gone, and he was wearing the clothes the Earl threw at him with a top hat on his head.

**~Allen & co.~**

Allen was looking at the Black Order with a shocked expression. _'This is the Black Order?! It looks like a haunted tower!' _Allen thought. Lavi was watching Krory and Allen switch an amused smile. Allen's wide eyes showed that he was shocked while Krory was gaping at the Black Order with wide eyes. While Daniel just walked ahead slightly limping.

"Just so you know, Daniel isn't always like this. He probably got hurt really bad that he wants to go and rest real quick." Lavi explained. They then went up to the gate that looked like a face. "Hey Komui! We're here!" Lavi yelled. The gatekeeper then started moving. Allen gave a look of surprise.

"Scanning for any akuma." The gatekeeper said then a bright light went down on Allen and Krory. The gatekeeper saw some akuma virus in Krory's blood and Allen's curse eye that looked like an akuma symbol. "They're both akumas! Get away from me!" The gatekeeper wailed. Suddenly a huge booming sound was heard and something up from the tower jumped down. It was a big gigantic robot that strangely had a beret and there was a man on it who seem to be controlling the akuma.

"Now it's time to test out my Komurin III!" A man with purple hair, glasses, a lab coat, and a matching beret like the robot exclaimed. Lavi instantly started paling while Allen and Krory had the same question going in their head, _'What's a Komurin?' _Suddenly Lavi took out his hammer again and shot fire at it but instead the Komurin took out a pan and absorbed the attack. Then Lavi was made into an omelette. Suddenly the Komurin was coming after Allen and Krory. Krory ran while Allen stood his ground. In a second a bright white light flashed and Allen clawed Komurin III down that no one even noticed he activated his innocence. Komurin fell down in pieces.

"Nooo! M-my Komurin! Why did you destroy my baby!" The strange man wailed.

"Komui! These two are the new exorcists I talked about over the phone!" Lavi ran over to where the now destroyed Komurin was.

"They were? Then how come the gatekeeper said they were akuma?"

"Krory is a parasitic type that lies in his teeth so he sucks in akuma blood." Lavi shivered. "Allen is also a parasitic type that is on his left arm and the pentacle on his eye can see akuma souls I don't know how though."

"Ohh...Follow me then!" Komui cheerfully said as he hopped into the Order. While walking through the halls Lavi was whispering to Allen.

"Ne, Allen, how were you able to destroy the Komurin?" Lavi asked.

"I used my innocence." Allen stated like it was obvious.

"Really?! That was fast! You're like Shizuka and Yuu-chan!" Lavi said.

"Shizuka?"

"She's another exorcist! Although she's on a mission right now so you wont meet her yet." Lavi explained with a grin. They then arrived at Komui's office.

_'Had a tornado come by and attacked this room...?' _Allen thought as he sweat dropped. Papers littered the floor everywhere. The only thing unscathed with paper was the couch that was in the center of the room. In front of the couch was a desk that was with piles of paper that were so high it looked like it could fall with just one soft touch.

"So, you're both parasitic types~!" Komui started, "Interesting. We don't get many parasitic types."

"You don't? Why?" Allen asked.

"Parasitic types are really rare most innocence are equipment types." Lavi explained before Komui could answer. Allen nodded his head in understanding.

"So, can I check your innocence and repair it~?" Komui asked with a grin that spoke trouble. Lavi was paling at the thought of what Komui would do.

_'Poor Allen and Krory...' _Lavi thought as he sweat dropped as he started slowly backing away, Allen in tow. Allen got a really bad feeling from Komui's grin. Krory stood there looking confused at Allen and Lavi wondering why they were slowly moving away. Komui then creeped up to Krory and grabbed him and before he could do anything a dart hit him. Krory soon fell asleep. Allen seeing this was scared of what Komui would do to him and ran out the door going through random directions until he met an empty hallway. He stayed in the deserted hallway hoping Komui wouldn't find him. Then he heard it, the screams, the screams of a person in pain. As much as Allen loved hearing someone's pain he knew he would be the next victim. Suddenly the screams stopped.

**~Hour Later~**

Allen was bored. It has been an hour since he ran away from Komui and he wasn't going to risk getting out of his hiding spot, where it seemed no one went to. Allen was about to drift off to sleep when he heard footsteps coming closer to where he was.

"H-hey Reever...? You don't think Allen actually went here? I mean it's rumored to be haunted a-" A voice began.

"I'm pretty sure. We searched everywhere else, no one found him. This is the only place we never did search." Another voice said that Allen thinks is called Reever. Allen made sure to move away into the shadows hoping for them not to notice him. But when does luck ever worked on Allen? Allen was pretty easy to spot since his hair was pure white and shined through the whole dark and shadowy area.

"There you are!" The voice from before exclaimed. Before Allen could even run away he was caught and was being dragged back to where Komui's office was.

"No! Let me go! I'm not going over there after what I heard happen to Krory!" Allen yelled as he struggled against the two people holding him. Soon more people arrived and were requested to help them take Allen to Komui's office. Soon Allen couldn't struggle anymore as all of his limbs were restrained by people.

"I know you don't want to go over there and neither do I but, orders are orders and we have to check on your innocence." Reever said. They finally arrived at Komui's office and Allen felt a feeling of dread. Once they entered Komui was there and he had a insane smile. They dragged Allen into a different room that was filled with tools, horrifying tools. Komui slid Allen's sleeve up and examined Allen's arm.

"Wow, you hurt your arm really bad Allen...but that's okay! I can fix it in no time!" Suddenly Komui had a mining hat on and he held up a drill, he still had that insane smile on his face. "Allen, this might hurt a tiny bit. Ok?" Komui smiled devilishly. Allen gulped waiting for the hell to ensue. Komui then turned on the drill. It came closer and closer and closer. It all seemed slow to Allen and then he felt it, the drill.

" #$! #! #$$ !" Allen screamed bloody murder as he felt the pain course through all of his body. Outside of the door Reever, Johnny, and Tapp were covering their ears.

"It's started..." Reever muttered. The screams echoed loudly through the thin walls, everyone heard the scream and flinched, knowing what was happening. Allen soon passed out from the pain.

* * *

Allen woke up and adjusted his eyes to the new bright light. He saw all the walls were white, the beds were white, everything in this room was white. There were other beds that were also white and then Allen could smell medicine and disinfectant in the air. He was in a medical ward. He hated medical wards, hospitals, anything that had to deal with medicine. Suddenly Allen sensed someone coming to his bed. He turned his head to the side and saw Komui walking over to him. Allen glared at him remembering why he was in the medical ward in the first place.

"Now, now, stop with the glare it's not like I did anything to you." Komui said which made Allen's eyebrow twitch. Allen was about to activate his innocence but it hurted, badly. Allen looked down with a look of pain and saw his left arm wrapped up in a cast.

"I wouldn't activate my innocence if I were you. Your arm still needs to heal. It will be fine tomorrow, so don't activate your innocence until then." Komui said. " Also I need you to follow me we need to check something." Allen hesitated to move. You couldn't really blame him since the last they 'checked' something it caused him to pass out, after a few moments he finally moved and followed Komui. The only reason Allen followed was to get out of the medical ward. Allen and Komui walked into a room that was dark and there were people on chairs above them. Suddenly before Allen could do anything a green tentacle popped out and grabbed him.

"Wha-!" Allen yelled before he saw a green head of a woman. The head was huge! You couldn't see her eyes though.

"Shh... I will not harm you Allen Walker. I am here to check how high you are compatible with your innocence." The woman said.

_'Crap! I don't want them to know how high I am yet! Please stay below a generals innocence! Please!' _Allen mentally begged his innocence.

"45%, 57%, 64%, 70%, 83%... His highest is 83%. Allen Walker, you are the prophesied Destroyer of Time." The woman said and brought Allen down. Making Komui and Allen have curious expressions.

"Wow, no one has been told that before. Also Allen that is Hevlaska, she checks how high you are compatible with your innocence." Komui quickly brought his clipboard up when Allen threw a punch to where the clipboard was.

"You couldn't tell me this before why?" Allen hissed annoyed.

"It merely slipped my mind!" Komui innocently said. Allen huffed in annoyance and took his hand away from the clipboard that had a huge dent and walked away. "Poor clipboard." Komui whispered as he watched Allen walk away. Allen walked through the halls not knowing where to go, this place was huge and with his direction sense he would get lost! Suddenly he heard a lot of talking and laughing in the other side of the door in front of him. He opened the door and saw heaven. There was food everywhere! He saw the line and quickly went there. When it was finally his turn to order there was a man with pink hair and black sunglasses.

"Well aren't you a cutie! Are you a newbie here? What do you want?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am new and I would like some pork, eggs, curry, roast beef, chicken, pasta... ...and mitarashi dango no make that 20." Allen ordered making everyone nearby and Jerry's mouth drop. Jerry soon had a wide smile.

"Anything for you cutie~!" Jerry soon started making the food and he came out again with all the food on those things that carried food. **(A/N: I forgot what they are called. Dx) **Allen took the things and put it right at a close to empty table and set all his food there. Daniel the guy who was with Lavi during the Eliade part was sitting there to emotionless.

"Hello. My name is Allen Walker." Allen smiled and held out his hand.

"Daniel Knitearch." Daniel let out a small smile that he hadn't let out for years. Unfortunately for Daniel, Lavi came right as he smiles a bit.

"You actually smiled!" Lavi exclaimed. "Allen, how can you do that?! I've been trying to make him smile for years!" Lavi said. Daniel also seemed surprise he smiled.

_'What does this mean? I felt like this boy would be able to change things but why did I smile?' _Daniel thought in confusion he then standed up and left to go to his room to be in his own thoughts.. Allen looked a bit surprised but he hid it and just smiled.

"Who knows?" Allen then started eating his food at a fast rate. Lavi was gaping at Allen when he finished his food less than five minutes!

"How?! Where did it all go?!" Lavi exclaimed.

"I think I eat alot hecause I'm a parasitic type..."

"Ooooh. Yeah that should be true but I haven't seen a parasitic type that's eaten like you even Suman eats lesser then you!"

"Suman...?" Allen asked.

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't know him but he became an exorcist to save his daughter." Allen nodded his head and then stood up.

"Thanks for letting me know Lavi, I'm going to go to my room now...actually, where is my room?" Allen asked.

"I thought you would never ask! Anyways it's room 403 if you get lost then just ask for directions from the finders or Lenalee if you see her passing by. Lenalee is girl with dark green hair, you can't miss her! Also Johnny might be coming soon to ask for your measurements!" Lavi then exited the cafeteria.

_'Who is Johnny and why would he need my measurements?' _Allen thought. After Allen walked around looking for his room he realized he was definitely lost. There were no finders around and no Lenalee so Allen decided to just keep walking until he found someone. Unconsciously he started humming the song Road made for the Millenium Earl. Allen kept walking around until he met a dead end. He turned around walking down the path he went to before and then met a fork in the path.

_'Which way did I go before...?' _Allen thought while he sweatdropped. After awhile of hard thinking he just shrugged his shoulders and went a random way. After turning a corner he bumped into someone which made him fall to the ground. Allen looked up and saw that samurai wanna-be he saw at the Rewinding Town, what was his name again...? Oh yeah it was Kanda. Kanda noticed Allen and took out his katana ready to attack Allen.

"Umm...why are you pointing that at me?" Allen asked. Kanda looked shocked for a moment before it turned into anger.

"Don't kid with me Baka Moyashi I know you are with the Noahs!" Kanda furiously yelled.

"What are you talking about? I just became an Exorcist." Kanda had a look of disbelief and grabbed Allen's back collar and literally dragged Allen to Komui's office.

"Ow! Hey! Let me go!" Allen yelled. Once they reached it Kanda kicked the door open.

"What the fuck is he doing here!" Kanda yelled with venom. Komui and Lenalee had a look of shock when they saw Kanda holding Allen.

"Nii-san! What is he doing here?!" Lenalee yelled as well repeating the question but without the fuck.

"Umm...well you see, he is an accommodator of Innocence so he became an exorcist..." Komui explained slowly shrinking away from Kanda's glare.

"Che!" Kanda angrily said and walked away dropping Allen and then whispered in Allen's ear, "Noah or not, I don't fucking trust you. So if you want to stay alive fucking go away from me." Kanda then walked over the broken fallen door and walked away. Lenalee's eyes had a bit of slight fear but then she calmed down a bit.

"Hello, I think we got off on a bad start. My name is Lenalee Lee Allen-kun. Nice to meet you." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Likewise, also do you know why that guy hates me?" Allen asked shocking Lenalee. **(A/N: Komui totally forgot about Allen attacking Lenalee and Kanda. :3) **

"W-what? You don't know?" Lenalee asked.

"Know about what?" Komui asked curious too.

"Nii-san! This is the one who attacked me and Kanda when we found Miranda!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Eh? Really?! Then I should've made fixing his innocence more painful..." Komui muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about but Lavi also said the same thing, what did I do?" Allen asked.

"You were with this little girl named Road and you and her attacked us." Lenalee explained.

"Little girl? Oh then I was controlled by her I think, she did attack me before you know." Allen said. Lenalee then had a look of relief and had no suspicions that Allen was on the Noah's side.

_'How dumb, they trust too easily. Only that Kanda person distrusts me. This mission is too easy.' _Allen mused.

"Um, do you know where my room is? Lavi told me it but I got lost and can't find it..." Allen said rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Oh sure! What room is it?" Lenalee asked.

"I think he said 403..." Allen replied.

"Ok, follow me!" Lenalee said leaving the room. Before Allen could leave though Komui held him back.

"Allen, if you do anything to my precious Lenalee the next time you hurt your Innocence I will make sure it hurts even more than it did before." Komui said with a grin.

_'Another Sheryl...? I thought Sheryl was only that overprotective...' _Allen nodded his head quickly and went after Lenalee. After Lenalee showed him his room Allen plopped on his bed and looked at the picture frame above his bed. It strangely reminded him of Mana a clown carrying a coffin walking down a path.

"Mana...I will keep walking forward for you..." Allen said with a sad smile before he let darkness take over him.

**~Allen's Dream~**

"Allen~!" A young voice yelled as something glomped him from behind.

"Road?" Allen asked. Looking around and saw that this was defi itself Roads dream world.

"Yup~! Anyways Neah said that he forgot to tell you but to activate the Ark just sing the Arks song and that Timcanpy is mad that you left him in the Ark. What's with the surprised face?" Road asked titling her head seeing Allen's shocked face.

"How did you know about the Ark's song?" Allen asked.

"Of course I know~! So does Millennie and everyone else! We are family after all so of course we would know silly~!" Road exclaimed. "Also one more thing, Millennie said not to activate the Ark if people are suspicious of you, I will go to you instead~ I got to go now Allen so bye~! See you in your next dream! Oh and Tyki's coming too~!" Road exclaimed and then disappeared.

**~End of Dream~ **

Allen woke up to a pounding on his door. He slowly walked over to his door and opened it seeing a boy wou brown curly hair with glasses similar to Tyki's glasses and headphones around his head neck.

"Hello! My name is Johnny! I came to get your measurements for your Exorcist uniform!" Johnny exclaimed. Allen still sleepy just let Johnny go and take his measurements. After he left Allen took a shower. After he got dressed a black golem came and a voice came out of it.

"Allen, Komui needs you in his office." The golem said. Allen then went out of his bedroom door and was wondering on the way of why Komui needed him. In the end Allen had to ask directions from a Finder to figure out where Komui's office was. When he finally arrived he saw a man with brownish-gray hair, a hitler mustache, and snake like eyes and a blonde hair guy wih two dots on his forehead wih a serious expression on his face.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! It took so long! D: I was just reading fanfiction a bit too much! Dx A long-ish chapter I think... I seriously am sorry though! I hate Leverrier but he's needed in this story... I'm happy though for those who waited for my update! ^^ Please R&R! :D Tell me if I need to improve anything or if its rushed or too slow! **


End file.
